culmination
by redrout
Summary: continuation of love's discovery that I wrote back a bit.


It seems, at least to me anyways, that when one writes a naruhina, they have to get past Hinata's nervousness. It seems contrary to Hinata's character to not be shy, so rather than change her character, she finds comfort in naruto's arms, and feels like she belongs there, so she needs not be afraid of how she acts around him, because he knows he loves her. She is still a shy person, just with Naruto by her side she can overcome it.

UPDATE: if you're looking for the Shikamaru-temari lemon that intertwines with this story, it's a separate story right now. I'm gonna put it in a bit later, maybe after this chapter.

Please read chapter 1&2 FIRST.

Warning: contains a lemon, and I don't own Naruto. But it would be badass if I did.

.

.

.

so very badass.

"AHH! You are such a pervy sage!"

"relax Naruto, it's just research!"

Naruto went serious. "listen to me very carefully, jiraya-sensei, if I even think you're doing 'research' on me, I'll rip your balls off and feed them to you. Understood?"

"yeah, sure Naruto," Jiraya said as he strolled away. "hmmm… I wonder what Shikamaru's doing right now? I could get some really good research from him and temari." He smiled. The day was still young and there was much research to be had!

Naruto turned back to Hinata.

"now, my sweet, where were we?"

Naruto had called her his sweet! He was everything she ever dreamed and more!

"I believe we were about here" she said as she brought her lips up to meet his. She didn't hesitate. Now that Naruto knew and she knew he loved her back, she didn't need to be afraid anymore. No longer did she need to hide herself from him. As their lips moved together, blissful sighs escaped her, feeling at home in Naruto's arms. He broke their increasingly passionate kiss and smiled down at her. She couldn't help but blush, still not quite believing this wasn't a wonderful dream. He took her hand and led her briskly down the street.

"uhh, Naruto, where are we going?" she asked, being tugged along.

"isn't it obvious?" he said with a broad smile, "I'm taking my girlfriend on a date!"

now, Hinata did faint. However, Naruto caught her and carried her to their date.

At Ichiraku's

Hinata was having a wonderful dream. She had accidentally left her private journal where she and Naruto bumped and he had found it. But it turned out that he loved her too. And then he kissed her, boy what a kiss! She hadn't even fainted! Of course when he called her his girlfriend, she did faint. Wait, that actually meant…..

"Hinata, Hinata, wake up…" he said, stroking her hair. "hey old man teuchi, she's coming around!" Hinata slowly opened her eyes, feeling and eventually seeing Naruto brushing her dark hair away from her. She gave a small smile at the sensation. As Hinata began to sit up, Naruto spoke.

"hey old man teuchi! One beef miso ramen and one…" he trailed off.

"today's special" she finished.

"yeah!"

"alright!" teuchi said, starting on their ramen. "ayame! One beef miso and today's special!"

Hinata felt more confident in talking to him with each moment she did so. He was everything she dreamed of and more; he had such a kind and cheerful demeanor that she found more easy to be around with each passing minute. As a lull in the conversation crept upon them, she found herself thinking, and before she knew it, an unbidden question came to her lips.

"why the sudden interest in me?"

oh god why did she just ask him that? Why couldn't she just accept that Naruto loved her? Naruto, However, didn't miss a beat.

"because you loved me when nobody else did. Loved me even when everybody hated me. You don't love me because I'm the hero of Konoha and am gonna be the next hokage, you loved me because I was me, and me being me was enough for you. I can't ignore a love like that, plain and simple. And the more I think about it, the more I come to realize that I could love you too."

Hinata had never felt love fill her heart so completely, as she ate a bowl of ramen and talked to her new boyfriend. She could call him her boyfriend! As she finished her bowl, She laid her head on his shoulder almost without thinking about it. He was so very comfortable, and it felt like she could do this forever.

"what are you thinking?" he asked.

She spoke hesitantly at first "not much…. I was wondering what we do now." She had never been on a date before, and she didn't really know what happened after this. Of course, Hiashi had tried to marry her off a couple times, but those courtings were very formal, nothing like Naruto was treating her. She was being treated like a normal person, not the heir to the Hyuga clan, and that pleased her.

"well, to be honest, I'm not that experienced in the dating area that much," Naruto said as he felt suddenly awkward. Sure, he had dated tenten, but they never really hit it off, and it was over almost as soon as it had started; and besides, that was also a long time ago, before even she started to like Neji.

Teuchi's laugh suddenly brought him back to reality. "isn't it obvious? You take her to your house and you kiss her!" he laughed again, wondering how two twenty-year olds that looked as attractive as they did managed to find time to be single, much less have little experience with dating someone.

Naruto looked confused for a split second and then exploded into his trademark grin. "that sounds great!" he almost yelled as he turned to Hinata, where he suddenly became nervous. "well, I mean only if you want to, Hinata."

He was so cute when he did that. She wrapped him in her arms, squeezing him like she never wanted him to leave, which neither of them did. "of course I want to, Naruto." She smiled up at him, and he smiled back. The two lovers seemed to be lost in each other, each giving all their love.

Again, teuchi interrupted them. "but don't do it right here! I'll lose customers if people see you two swapping tongues in my restaurant!"

Hinata and Naruto meandered the streets of Konoha, slowly making their way back to his apartment. They talked about nothing in particular, neither of them anxious to rush things, but both of them anxious for the chance to lock lips again. As they arrived at his apartment, Naruto gently kissed her. As their kiss deepened, both realized something simultaneously. They wanted each other. Now, not just their love built, but their lust did also.

"uhh, Naruto?"

Naruto thought he had done something wrong. "what's wrong Hinata?"

"nothing, I just don't know if we should be doing this in the hallway."

"heh heh….. probably not," Naruto said, suddenly aware that ero-sennin might see them. "maybe we should move inside." His subtle attempt at seduction didn't go unnoticed. Hinata smiled at herself. She had been waiting for this moment for years, and dammit if she was gonna let it slip through her fingers. Naruto fumbled with the lock on his apartment door, noticing his downstairs neighbor, Shikamaru, and his girlfriend, Temari. A smile escaped him as he saw Jiraya following them. After an eternity he finally got the latch to turn in the door, and opened the door for Hinata. As she stepped in, she noticed a relatively clean apartment, considering what she knew of Naruto. What little dishes he had were stacked in the sink or on the counter, and although there were clothes on the floor, it was less than she expected. She turned to see him and gasped. He was taking off his jacket, and was left in his mesh undershirt. She had seen him without a shirt on before, but this was different. It had more of an appeal to her, it was more alluring and…. Tempting, she thought as she smiled and blushed slightly.

Naruto, oblivious of the tease he was being, spoke. "it gets pretty warm in here, so I don't usually wear the jacket."

Hinata had an idea all of a sudden. He was being a tease to her, so she would be a tease to him. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this; but the thought invigorated her. It made every nerve in her body tingle. She spoke.

"yeah, it is getting pretty warm in here, I think I'll lose the jacket" she said as she slowly, SLOWLY unzipped it and slid it off her body. Now it was naruto's turn to gasp; she wore a regular undershirt, but it hugged her curves VERY nicely. Her lust continued to build as she felt naruto's eyes roam over her body. She felt a familiar warmth move from her chest down her body and settle itself between her thighs. She knew he wanted her, and he knew she wanted him. There was no denying it, no use even in acknowledging it. There were no words that needed to be said as she stalked over to him, and he stood up. They embraced, lips touching, parting, tongues exploring, each wanting to memorize the other down until the last scar and freckle. 'she slid her fingers through the hair of her blonde lover, and he slid his hands to her hips, massaging them gently. Without knowing it, they were suddenly stumbling into his bedroom, each refusing to break their kiss. As if they could read each other's thoughts, she raised her arms, and moved her against the wall, allowing him to take her shirt off, which he did, until the shirt was just above her head, then he pinned the shirt, and her arms, there.

"you're mine" he growled

Hinata shivered with the sensation. She was about to give herself to this man, did she really want to do this? She asked herself, but before should banish the thought, his lips were on hers again, hungrily seeking entrance into her mouth, and all thought left her. Nothing was left but the burning desire for him. He licked up her neck and she quivered under his touch, basking in her pleasure; but she longed to touch him, and he was pinning her to the wall. Suddenly, she jumped a bit, and wrapped both her legs around his waist. Naruto didn't miss a beat, dropping her arms and supporting her against the wall with his waist and arms. He kissed down her neck to the top of her lacy lavender bra.

Naruto was burning, he felt like he would be consumed if he didn't have Hinata, NOW. He had never felt such desire for her, never felt such lust for another human being, and she returned every bit of it. He picked her up again and set her on the bed. Again, he found himself confronted with the opaque fabric of her bra.

"take it off, NOW." He rumbled, his voice thick with desire.

Hinata smirked. "now, Naruto, you took my shirt off, now it's my turn." She rolled over on top of him and straddled him, pulling him up to a sitting position for a kiss. She ran her hands under his mesh top, massaging his chest underneath it. She ran her fingers lightly over his nipples, earning a slight gasp from the jinchuriki.

"you're making me impatient, Hinata," he threatened

"good" she said, moving his mesh top until it covered his head and much of his arms.

He chuckled. "eye for an eye, eh?"

"exactly" she said as she started to kiss and lick her way down his chest.

Hinata's ministrations were sweet torture to him. God, he was trying to be patient, but he had never felt this way, never known that one mouth could cause so much sensation, no matter what ero-sennin said. He tried everything, but he could not resist. It was almost like when the Kyuubi took over his body, he was not in control of himself, he was ruled by desire. Like he was now. He was groaning with the excruciating desire that she was causing. And slowly, as she began to take his pants and boxers off in one smooth motion, he realized that he could not hold out. He could no longer resist the animalistic urges inside of him. He MUST have her. If he didn't have her, he would die, plain and simple, so was his desire. With a burst of chakra strength from his arms, he shredded the shirt that confined his movements, and tackled Hinata to the ground. he could not get her pants off fast enough, and as he removed her lavender panties, he stared in awe. He felt like he could stare at her for hours and never get tired. But not today. Today he would claim his lover as his own. He picked her up from the ground and attacked her with a savage kiss that took her breath away as he pushed her down onto the bed.

Hinata was in a whirlwind. One second, she was teasing Naruto by kissing his stomach above his prick, the next she was naked, laying under him. She felt such a flush of reality. She would be giving herself away, she would be giving him her soul, and he would be giving her his. She had felt apprehension at first, but all her fear was gone now. She was the happiest girl in the world around him, and was glad this was happening.

Naruto captured her lips again, he could not get enough of her lips, he couldn't get enough of her body, he needed more of her. He kissed his way down her neck to her breasts, pinching one, and nibbling on the other. Hinata let out a squeal.

"Naruto, please" she sighed as he began to massage her breasts.

Naruto knew he could only control himself for so long, and he did not want to hurt her.

"Hinata, are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

Hinata looked puzzled for a second. She then grabbed him and flipped them over. She positioned him directly at her entrance, slick with juices.

"Naruto," she breathed huskily "I have been sure about this for a long time. I want you to be my first and only lover." And with that she impaled herself on his cock.

Hinata knew that it would hurt, but didn't know it would be this bad. Naruto groaned surprisingly loudly, and Hinata screamed. Naruto used what little control he had left to caress her collapsed body, whispering sweet things into her ear, agonizingly waiting for her to move again. Slowly, but surely, the pain gave way to pleasure.

Naruto very carefully rolled both of them over again, so he was on top of her. Hinata opened her eyes and looked at him with tears. He knew they weren't from pain though, and couldn't help but tear up himself as he held her close. He was overcome by the love they shared, he felt like his heart would break from the sheer weight of it. He looked down at her and kissed her, gentle, soft kisses of loving tenderness.

Slowly, though, he felt his control being torn away from him. He didn't want this moment to end, but couldn't wait for the next one too. He needed to know if she was okay though.

"are you ready Hinata?" she slowly nodded.

Naruto began slowly stroking in and out of her. Naruto had to grip the sheets to keep from impaling her again and again on his penis. The look on hinata's face was pure shock. She could never have imagained it would feel this good. Every cell in her body was electrified, on fire, tingling, she didn't know how to describe it. Her thoughts were jumbled as she sought for words where there were only moans.

Naruto was fighting himself the whole time. She was so very hot and tight around his prick, and he was trying anything and everything to not cum too soon. He knew she wanted this to be memorable, and he wanted for her wish to come true. Hinata wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist, and pulled him close, not letting him move. She bent to whisper in his ear.

"Naruto, I want you to claim me, take me as your own, don't hold back" she said, barely breathing.

Naruto didn't need any more encouragement than that. With a vicious thrust, he shoved himself into her, and she screamed. Again, and again, with deep strokes, he pushed himself into her. She screamed and moaned, and writhed around, eventually grabbing his shoulders and meeting his thrusts with increased fervor.

"oh, YES! Harder!" she was breathing heavily, needing more of him, faster. Suddenly, he hit a spot inside of her that just about drove her insane. She screamed his name,

"AGAIN NARUTO! Oh yes, right there!" she moaned his name over again and again, feeling her orgasm approaching. Their rhythm had fallen in the time he was hitting her sweet spot; so Naruto clamped one hand on her upper thigh, and the other just below her breast, pinning her to the bed while he pistoned into her.

Hinata couldn't keep herself from screaming if she wanted to. She felt like she was going to explode as he thrusted into her again and again; and suddenly, the orgasm she had been waiting for all of her life hit her. She screamed his name louder than she had ever screamed anything in her life. It was like nothing she had ever experienced. Her body was on fire, she was being electrocuted, she couldn't explain it. He inner muscles clamped down on him and he screamed her name as she felt his cock throb within her, filling her with searing liquid.

Naruto stood there, feeling if he moved, he would collapse. He took his hands off of her eventually, and saw that he had left bruises. Bad ones. He was so stupid. He hurt her. She noticed where he was looking.

"Hinata, I'm sorry"

she pulled him closer to him, and wrapped warm arms around him.

"don't worry, they'll heal. That was amazing." She said, sleepily.

"I want to be with you for a long, long, long time, Hinata."

She smiled as they drifted off to sleep.

SOMETIME LATER

Hinata was awoken by muffled cries coming from the apartment below them. At first she was alarmed , she thought somebody was in trouble, but eventually she made them out as sounds of pleasure. She smirked and looked at her lover, sleeping soundly next to her. She realized that his flaccid cock was between her thighs. As she slid her thighs out, she noticed that his cock started to become hard. She wondered if it would become completely hard while he was asleep. She lightly grabbed his cock, and began to stroke it ever so slowly. He began to make little sounds, but he didn't wake up. By now, his prick was hard as a rock. All of a sudden, she found herself straddling him, sliding him inside of her. It was like her hips had a mind of their own. She couldn't make too much noise and wake him up though. He filled her, it was wonderfully amazing, and as she started to move faster, she started to make muffled moans and sighs.

Naruto slowly awoke to the most amazing sensation. It was like Hinata was riding his cock, up and down, up and down his length, sending wonderful sensations through his body. He slowly opened his eyes to see that his dream had come true. He felt his orgasm approaching again, and he reached for Hinata as he sneezed, the reflex thrusting him into her deeply, triggering his orgasm, and hers as well. He screamed her name, and Hinata collapsed on top of him again, spent for the evening.


End file.
